Rio: La vida humana
by Thedragon1231
Summary: Rio - Personajes humanos (Y algunos OC). Blu, una persona que ha pasado por varias experiencias, ahora es un joven universitario. Todo iba normal hasta que alguien de su pasado volvió. El nombre de esta persona era Perla. ¿Que sucederá? ¿Blu podrá darle su perdón?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: La vida escolar**_

 _ **Hola! Ando un poco muerto estos días :T y es un problema para mi pero siempre ando con mi cabeza pensando escribir un capitulo de una de mis historias (En realidad es lo único que hago en todo el dia xD)**_

 _ **-Los personajes son humanos (A poco no xD)**_

 _ **-Incluye a mis OC (Los que aparecen en Un destino diferente)**_

 _ **Que empiece la historia :D**_

* * *

En una pequeña casa estaba un pequeño niño durmiendo, este niño tenia el pelo castaño, ojos de color marrones y media 4' 9". El reloj de su habitación marcaba las 6:30, empezó a sonar la alarma y el pequeño niño empezó a quejarse por el molesto sonido del despertador, detuvo la alarma desconectando el cable que lo conectaba a la corriente, el pequeño niño se levanto de la cama y soltó un pequeño bostezo.

Luego de limpiarse la cara con sus pequeñas manos y se fue a dar una ducha, al salir y ponerse el uniforme de su nuevo colegio.

"Hijo, el desayuno esta listo!" Se escuchó el llamado de una voz femenina. El pequeño niño termino de ponerse la corbata y se fue al comedor de la casa. Cuando llegó al comedor, vio a un joven de aproximadamente 14 años con el mismo uniforme que el niño, pelo de color negro y ojos verdes, una mujer con cabello medio rojizo y ojos de color verdes, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones

"Buenos dias" Saludo el pequeño niño a toda su familia. Ellos voltearon a verlo, la mujer se acerco con un pequeño plato que contenía cereal y un pequeño vaso con jugo

"Gracias ma" El niño le agradeció a la mujer quien era su madre

"Que tal amaneciste Blu?" Le preguntó el hombre quien era su padre

"Bien Pa" Le respondió Blu a su padre con una sonrisa

"Nervioso por tu primer dia?" le preguntó su madre a su pequeño hijo

"Algo nervioso, socializar con los demás nunca me fue bien" Dijo el pequeño Blu con la cabeza un poco baja

"Descuida hijo " le dijo su padre poniéndole su mano en su cabeza " Todo ira bien, a tu hermano le fue igual" volteo a ver al hermano de Blu "O me equivoco Draco?", Draco no respondió porque su padre tenia razón y siguió comiendo su desayuno

Ya luego de desayunar, el pequeño Blu alisto un pequeño cuaderno en su mochila y junto a su madre subieron a su auto y de fueron de camino a la escuela, por el camino Blu fue admirando cada lugar nuevo por el cual pasaba hasta que vio varios niños, jóvenes y profesores entrando a un edificio con el nombre de _"Escuela Bird Macaw"_

"Bien. Blu. Tu hermano te guiara a tu salón y recuerda pórtate bien" Le dijo su madre a su hijo.

El pequeño Blu asintió y se fue junto a su hermano. Luego de preguntar por el salón de primer grado, Draco guió a su pequeño hermano a su salón de clase y lo dejó con la profesora de este salón, ella se encargo de Blu

"Pequeño, ¿porque no te presentas?" Le pregunto la profesora del aula. Blu trago un poco de saliva, los nervios llegaron a su punto máximo

"H-hola mi n-nombre es B-blu, es un g-gusto ser su n-nuevo c-compañero" Tartamudeo Blu, apenas pudo hablar por los nervios que le ganaban, para su suerte ninguno de los niños del salón no se rieron, Blu fue viendo todo el salón hasta que una niña le llamo la atención, la niña con pelo castaño, ojos verdes y belleza que dejo a Blu en un mundo alterno _**(Que tanto fue hipnotizado?)**_

La profesora sacó de sus pensamientos al pequeño Blu. Ella empezó a ver si había una carpeta libre, y para la mala suerte de Blu, la única carpeta libre era la que estaba al lado de la niña que Blu vio "Blu la única carpeta libre es al lado de Perla"

"Perla? Quien es?" Pregunto Blu, rezando que no fuera la niña que lo hipnotizó

"Perla, puedes levantar la mano?" Pregunto la profesora. La pequeña niña levanto la mano, Blu trago saliva y se dirigió a la carpeta que estaba al lado de Perla.

Blu dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a su carpeta y se sentó, mientras que la maestra se presentaba ante sus nuevos alumnos y al terminar su presentación, dejo unos cuantos minutos para que los nuevos se conociesen con los otros

"Tu debes ser Perla, no?" Preguntó Blu mirando a la niña de su lado. Perla volteo a verlo y asintió

"Y tu Blu?" Preguntó Perla y Blu asintió "Es un gusto conocerte" dijo con una sonrisa

"Igual" Dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

Blu fue conociendo a cada compañero del salón, el tiempo se acabo y la profesora repartió los nuevos horarios de clases. Las horas de clases pasaron rápido y todos salieron de sus salones corriendo _**(Libertad!)**_. Blu se dirigió a la salida donde lo esperaba su hermano Draco. Ambos hermanos fueron hasta las afueras de la escuela donde encontraron a su madre esperándolos

"Que tal les fue a los dos?" Preguntó la madre mientras caminaban hacia su auto

"Bien! Hice amigos" Dijo Blu con una sonrisa

"Y tu, Draco?"

"Bien, como casi todos los años"

* * *

 _ **Así acaba mi nueva historia. No pude esperar hasta mañana aunque el capitulo es muy corto (No tengo tiempo el colegio me odia y justo el jueves me voy de campamento y no regreso hasta el domingo... sin internet... necesito ayuda T-T**_

 _ **Me cuesta imaginar los rasgos de como serian los personajes de Rio con forma humana, enserio si me equivoco en algo aquí es porque trato de ver y visualizarlo en mi cabeza (Tengo un cuaderno mental de dibujos xD)**_

 _ **-Sobre un destino diferente: proximo lunes (Feriado para mi :D) publicare el capitulo por la noche**_

 _ **Bueno me despido- Bye :D**_

 ** _Updated: 20/3/18_**

 ** _Más de 1000 palabras :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Años después**_

 _ **He aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia :D**_

* * *

 _ **10 años después**_

Un joven de 16 años, ojos marrones, un cabello castaño largo y midiendo 6' 1". Este joven iba corriendo en dirección a su hogar con una pequeña carta en sus manos, luego de pasar varias calles, llego a su hogar, saco la llave y abrió la puerta

"Ya llegue!" El joven aviso de su llegada, subió corriendo a su habitación para dejar sus cosas escolares, con la carta en mano bajo a la sala principal de la casa y dejo carta en la pequeña mesa de centro

"Como fue tu día Blu?" Pregunto la madre del joven

"Bien" Dijo Blu volteando la mirada hacia su madre "Tengo buenas noticias" Blu le mostró la carta a su madre, ella recibió la carta y la abrió, empezó a leerla y cada palabra que leía, le empezaban a caer lagrimas de alegría, al acabar de leer la carta abrazo a su hijo

"Hijo esto es... maravilloso" Le hablo con lagrimas la madre de Blu

"Tiempo de preparación y esfuerzo logre ingresar a la universidad que quería en brasil, ya todo pagado" Dijo Blu con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo _**(Estoy orgulloso :'D)**_

"Voy a avisarle a tu padre y tu encárgate de avisarle a tu hermano" Blu asintió y se fue tranquilo a su habitación, agarro su laptop y la prendió, el joven Blu inicio Skype y pudo encontrar con suerte a su hermano conectado y le mando solicitud de llamada, le contesto luego de unos segundos

 _"Hola Blu, cuanto tiempo"_ Saludo Draco a su hermano menor _"Y que sucede?"_

 _"Logre ingresar"_ Aviso Blu feliz, el le había contado a su hermano de aquella universidad que Blu había soñado

 _"Enserio!? Wow felicitaciones Blu"_ Draco aplaudió a través de la cámara _"Como me gustaría estar ahí"_

 _"Gracias hermano"_ le dijo Blu a Draco

 _"Entonces... vienes el proximo año a brasil?"_ Draco pregunto, Blu asintió a través de la cámara _"Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, así que cuídate, en navidad voy para allá, los extraño mucho"_ Y asi Draco corto la llamada, Blu cerro su laptop y se recostó en su cama, luego de unos minutos se quedo dormido, mientras dormía le llegaron varios recuerdos de hace unos años

* * *

 _"Perla" Dijo un joven Blu de 14 años a una dama de su misma edad, su nombre era Perla, ella volteo la mirada hacia su amigo_

 _"Sucede a algo Blu?" Pregunto Perla_

 _"Hay algo... que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo" Blu calmo sus nervios "Queria decirte que me gustas y pedirte si querías salir conmigo" Perla ante esta noticia solo pudo negar la cabeza_

 _"Lo siento Blu pero... no puedo" A pesar que Perla si tenia sentimientos por Blu, ella estaba amenazada por algo que le impedía decirle la verdad_

 _"Pero... porque?" Pregunto Blu con algo de tristeza_

 _"Porque no eres mas que un nerd y débil" Dijo Perla intentando fingir enojo y le dio un golpe a Blu en el estomago **(Auch D: creo que me excedí)**_. _Blu cayo al suelo por el golpe "Adios" Perla salio corriendo del lugar y mientras corría a Blu le pareció escuchar algo "Lo siento..."._

* * *

Después de ese momento Blu no volvió a hablarle a Perla o a mirarla, al año siguiente Perla se había retirado de aquella escuela y desde ese momento nadie la volvió a ver. Blu despertó algo fastidiado por aquel recuerdo

 _"Olvídala Blu... ni si quiera le importaste, seguro que fingió la amistad todos esos años"_ Se dijo Blu así mismo en sus pensamientos, cuando volteo a ver su reloj 'despertador' eran las 8:30, se limpio un poco la cara y bajo al comedor donde sus padres lo esperaron con una sorpresa, esa noche fue celebración para el joven Blu

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad de... _**(Adivinen xD)**_ caminaba una joven de 16 años, ella se despidió de sus amigas hace poco y entró a su casa. Al entrar saludó a su padre, quien estaba haciendo su trabajo en la sala de su casa. Ella fue directamente hacia la habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama, mientras ella intentaba descansar recordó aquellos viejos tiempos. Mientras ella recordaba le vino a la mente aquella imagen de su antiguo amigo, tal vez la única persona que no fueran sus padres que la trató de la mejor manera que pudo

 ** _Hace 2 años- Perla 14 años_**

 _"Tienes que hacerlo. No tienes otra opción" Dijo una de las antiguas amigas de Perla_

 _"Pero-"_

 _"O lo haces o ya sabes lo que pasará" Y con eso la amiga de Perla se retiró_

 _"Ahora que le digo..." Pensó Perla_

 _"Perla" Su antiguo amigo, Blu, la llamó_

 _"Ahora que hago...!" Gritó en desesperación Perla en sus pensamientos "Sucede algo Blu?" Preguntó Perla intentando parecer lo más normal posible_

 _ **Actualidad** _

"Blu..." La joven recordó el nombre de su antiguo amigo, recordar el daño que le hizo hace dos años le hicieron sacar lagrimas de arrepentimiento y tristeza "Ojala que me perdones algún dia..."

"Hija" Llamó la madre de Perla a través de la puerta "La cena esta lista"

"Ahora..." Hablaba Perla mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas "Ahora bajo, Mama"

"Hija, estas bien?" Preguntó la madre preocupada

"Si, solo que se me entró algo al ojo eso es todo" Perla mintió y luego de limpiarse las lagrimas, ella salió de su habitación y bajó a comer junto a sus padres

* * *

 ** _Hola? alguien? Si soy yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia pero ya aquí_**

 ** _Que sera lo que le impedía a Perla decirle sus sentimientos? que la tenia amenazada? A su tiempo vendrán las respuestas_**

 ** _Son capitulos cortos ya que imaginarse todo esto es dificil xD_**

 ** _Blu perdonara a Perla?_**

 ** _Porque Draco esta en brasil?_**

 ** _Como Blu consiguió una Beca y ingresar a la universidad que siempre quiso? Estudiando y esforzándose claro_**

 ** _Dejare de hacer preguntas aqui?_**

 ** _Updated: 21/3/18_**

 ** _Sayonara_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Viaje a brasil**_

 _ **Se me extra**_ ** _ña por aquí. no? Bueno he estado estresado y sin tiempo a pesar que tuve vacaciones (Sin tiempo en vacaciones!) y que me cambie de laptop_**

 ** _Nuevo capitulo de Un destino diferente muy pronto luego de estar inactiva mucho tiempo_**

 ** _Alguien sabe cuando sale información de Rio 3? Yo calculo un teaser a mediados de 2018 o finales_**

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después**_

"Feliz navidad!" gritaron varias personas dentro de una casa, personas felices por la fecha especial que era la navidad y de donde venían aquellas voces eran de la casa de la casa de los padres de Blu y Draco. Todos celebrando y brindando con copas llenas de bebidas, mientras que Blu estaba en el balcón de su habitación mirando como explotaban los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, con una pequeña lata de soda en mano.

Blu dejo salir un suspiro mientras miraba el cielo, detrás de el, su hermano Draco estaba caminando hacia el "Recordando el pasado no?" Le dijo Draco a su hermano menor, Blu solo asintió

"Han pasado varias cosas en los últimos años que no las puedo olvidar" Dijo Blu a su hermano mayor, Draco le puso su mano en el hombro de Blu

"Sabes... hay algunas cosas que se deben dejar en el pasado" Dijo Draco a Blu, Draco quito su mano del hombro de su hermano "Ahora solo mira hacia el futuro, hermano". Blu soltó una pequeña sonrisa

"Supongo que tienes razón" Le dijo Blu a Draco

"Cuando no la he tenido?" Draco soltó una sonrisa y se fue caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de irse giro un poco la cabeza hacia su hermano "Vamos, ya es media noche y todos te quieren ver" Draco se retiro de la habitacion y luego de unos segundos fue seguido por Blu

Toda esa noche fue pura celebración, los regalos fueron repartidos para cada familiar u amigos que se encontraban ahi, todo fue risas y felicidad.

"Un brindis por el nuevo universitario!" Grito Draco levantando su copa de refresco al aire

"Por el nuevo universitario!" Gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo, los padres de Blu y Draco, se les salían unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos

 _ **1 Mes despues**_

"Bueno Blu, seguro que tienes todo listo?" Draco le pregunto a su hermano Blu, el solo asintio. Blu volteo a ver a sus padres y amigos de su escuela

"Supongo que sera un hasta pronto no?" Pregunto Blu a sus padres, su madre se le acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo

"Te extrañaremos Blu" Dijo Rose, la madre de Blu. El padre de Blu se acerco a su hijo y le puso su mano en su cabeza

"Da lo mejor de ti hijo" Dijo Mark, el padre de Blu, su hijo asintió y abrazo a sus dos padres. Blu miro a sus amigos, uno de ellos se le acerco

"Bueno Blu, esto puede ser una despedida temporal pero se te extrañara por aca, el grupo no sera el mismo sin ti" Dijo uno de los amigos de Blu, este joven de nombre era Victor, tenia la misma altura de Blu, ojos de color azul y de pelo negro. Victor estiro el puño y Blu hizo lo mismo, ambos amigos chocaron los puños "Bueno esto es un presente de nosotros, para que nunca nos olvides" Victor saco de una pequeña bolsa un pequeño regalo. Blu abrio el regalo y vio una pequeña foto donde estaban todos sus amigos sosteniendo un trofeo

"Esto es..."

"Si, es el primer torneo que nuestro grupo gano y todo fue gracias a ti, Blu" Termino de hablar Victor, todo el grupo se acerco hacia Blu y lo abrazo

"Blu! Es hora de irnos!" Llamo Draco a su hermano, Blu se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y padres de nuevo, con maletas en mano se fue con su hermano Draco hacia la entrada del avión. Llegaron al avión y buscaron sus asientos respectivos, varios minutos después que encontraran sus asientos, el avión despego y con eso dando comienzo a su viaje

* * *

 ** _Bueno es hora de mi retorno a fanfiction trayendo esta historia y acabar el arco de Rio 2 en un destino diferente (Esperar a Rio 3... 2 malditos a_** ** _ños!)_**

 ** _Haber que cosas tiene preparado el futuro para Blu y Draco?_**

 ** _La imagen de portada que puse hace poco en el fanfiction es lo mas cercano que encontré a la historia_**

 ** _Bueno ya me despido que tengo sueño... Bye... *Cayendo al suelo dormido*_**

 ** _Updated 21/3/18_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Nuevas caras y una cara conocida?**_

 _ **Hola! :D, como han estado, aquí con el cuarto capitulo de vida humana**_

 ** _Bueno, que comience el capitulo_**

* * *

"Bueno Blu, bienvenido a Brasil y su ciudad Rio" Dijo Draco a su hermano menor mientras salían del avión luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje, ambos hermanos caminaron hasta la sala de desembarque. Y mientras esperaban Draco le pregunto a Blu "Cierto Blu, sabes donde te quedaras?"

"Un departamento pequeño cerca de la universidad" Respondió Blu a la pregunta de su hermano _**(Pueden decir Peque** **ño Departamento o Cuarto)**_

"Bueno, tu guías, pero antes te llevare por la cuidad para que conozcas" Dijo Draco, momentos después llegaron las maletas de ambos y se retiraron del aeropuerto.

Draco pidió un carro para que los llevase a la ciudad de Rio, Blu vio todo los paisajes de las playas y edificios en su trayecto hacia la ciudad. Al llegar a la ciudad, estaban en las calles varios bailarines disfrazados de diferentes tipos de aves "Emmm... y ellos que hacen?" Pregunto Blu con curiosidad

"Seguramente preparándose para el carnaval dentro de unas semanas, lo hacen cada los años" Respodió Draco.

Ambos hermanos bajaron del auto con sus maletas y empezaron el recorrido a pie, avanzaron varias calles hasta llegar a un edificio, donde Draco pregunto al dueño sobre el departamento de su hermano, el dueño reviso los papeles que Blu mostró y lo guio a su pequeño departamento, a primera vista habían unos cuantos muebles en la sala principal, una pequeña cocina y un cuarto

"Bueno es suficiente" Dijo Blu y momentos después, fue al pequeño sofá que estaba en la sala principal de su pequeño departamento, soltó un suspiro de relajación "Cierto Draco, donde vives?"

"Vivo casi en las afueras de la ciudad con Kristy" Respondio Draco, el y Kristy llevaban cerca de 2 años de relacion _**(Spoiler de ya saben que!")**_

"Y como han estado ustedes dos aquí?" Pregunto Blu

"Hemos estado bien" Respondió Draco "Y ya aprendiste algo de portugués?"\

"Sobre eso... es muy difícil" Respondio Blu con unas risas nerviosas

"Descuida, yo también estuve en tu lugar cuando llegue aquí la primera vez" Dijo Draco a su hermano "Bueno Blu te veo en 1 hora te veo en la plaza, asi que puedes descansar o pasear por los alrededores por tu cuenta pero con cuidado" Draco cogió su maleta y se retiro, Blu se dedico a desempacar sus cosas y poner cada cosa en su lugar, esto lo acabo demasiado rápido. Blu sin saber que hacer con el tiempo restante, decidió salir del edificio y conocer el alrededor

"Aire fresco" Suspiro Blu al salir del edificio "Bien ahora que hago primero" Blu se puso a pensar pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que decidió vagar por los alrededores pensando _"Como sera la gente de aquí?"_ , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al estrellar su cabeza contra alguien

"Hey! Mira por donde caminas" Djio una voz cerca de la persona que se había estrellado con Blu,

"Lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba" Blu se disculpo y vio a dos jóvenes de su misma edad, con el que se había estrellado era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y un sombrero de color verde, vestido de una camisa amarilla y pantalón de color marrón

"Descuida, solo fue un accidente" Dijo el joven rubio mientras se levantaba, su amigo acompañante era alguien un poco robusto, cabello rojizo, cabello castaño, una playera de color blanco y pantalón de color negro

"De nuevo, lo siento y adiós..." Blu se alejó caminando un poco rápido y se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le había pasado demasiado rápido y fue corriendo a la plaza de la ciudad, allí encontró a Draco esperándole

"Un poco tarde, no?" Preguntó Draco cuando Blu ya estaba frente a el

"Un pequeño problema en el camino" Dijo Blu soltando una pequeña risa

"Bueno, entonces que parte de la ciudad quieres que te enseñe ?" Pregunto Draco

"En realidad, un buen lugar para comer" Dijo Blu riéndose de sus propias palabras

* * *

Una joven caminaba cerca del lugar pudo escuchar una voz familiar para ella, no importaba cuanto pasara o que tanto cambiara aquella voz, ella siempre la reconocería. Esta joven era Perla y escuchó la misma voz de su antiguo mejor amigo

"Esa voz..." Hablo Perla, sin poder creerlo, ella giro la mirada pero un auto bloqueo casi por completo pero con suerte vio un joven junto a alguien más alto y mayor que el. Este joven giró la mirada viendo a su alrededor y en uno de esos giros pudo ver sus marrones ojos "Blu..." Perla intento correr para ir donde Blu pero unos bailarines taparon su camino "Blu!"

* * *

 ** _Bueno... todo explicado al inicio XD_**

 ** _Supongo que aqui hice un spoiler de Destino Diferente pero ya era mas que evidente..._**

 ** _Se me hace un poco dificil hacer esto pero al menos lo intento_**

 ** _espero que los que lean este capitulo les guste :D_**

 ** _Muy pronto otro cap de Destino Diferente :D_**

 ** _Updated: 21/3/18_**

 ** _Sayonara_**

 ** _Bye_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5: Se puede perdonar pero... olvidar?_**

 _ **Este capitulo debió ser publicado desde Enero .-. pero al parecer no estaba completo**_

 _ **Esta historia como será de capítulos cortos por ahora pues se me hará fácil escribirlos**_

* * *

"Blu!" Perla gritó a través del enorme ruido que generaba la música de los bailarines. Blu escuchó como si alguien lo hubiese llamado de alguna parte, giró y vio a su alrededor para ver quien lo había llamado pero no vio a nadie

"Sucede algo?" Preguntó Draco al ver la actitud de su hermano

"Escuche mi nombre pero no veo quien me llamó"

"Habrá sido tu imaginación"

"Supongo..." . Ambos hermanos siguieron caminando hasta llegar un pequeño restaurante _ **(Similar al que fueron Linda y Tulio en Río 1)**_. Draco y Blu encontraron una mesa vacía justo para dos personas, segundos después que los dos se sentaron llegó uno de los empleados del lugar y dejó la carta del menú

"Bien Blu, pide lo que quieras yo invito" Blu asintió y leyó la carta que estaba en portugués

"No entiendo muy bien... pero que tal esto?" Dijo Blu señalando uno de los platos típicos de Río, la feijoada

"Feijoada? Buena elección, creó que pediré lo mismo" Draco levantó la mano y así llamando a un empleado del lugar para pedir la orden

"Boa noite, qual é o seu pedido?" Preguntó el empleado sacando un pequeño cuaderno para pedir la orden

"Vamos pedir duas feijoada e uma jarra de limonada" Dijo Draco al empleado, el empleado anotó todo y luego se retiró "Y que cosas han pasado mientras que no estuve en casa? Algo más aparte de tu noticia sobre la universidad?"

"No se, cual noticia puede haber aparte de eso?"

"Puede ser... tal vez... una chica en especial?" Ante la pregunta de su hermano, Blu no reaccionó "Dije algo malo?"

"Recuerdas a Perla?"

"Si, ella era tu amiga de la infancia,no?" Blu asintió a la pregunta "Hablando de eso, cada día que llegabas a casa hablabas de ella pero de repente dejaste de hacerlo, porque?" Blu suspiró antes de contestar

"Fue hace dos años... yo le dije lo que sentía por ella, yo estaba listo tal vez para un 'No' como respuesta pero lo que paso fue más allá de un simple 'No'. Ella me insultó y luego de eso me dio un golpe que me dejo sin aire. Nunca esperé que ella reaccionará así, luego de eso nunca le volví a dirigir la palabra y al siguiente año ella ya no estaba porque se había ido del colegio"

"Vaya... creo que no debí abrir esa herida"

"Descuida, ya logré superar eso" Justo en ese momento llegó la comida que pidieron ambos hermanos, una deliciosa Feijoada

 ** _Time skip-Después de la cena (7:51)_**

Después de pagar la cuenta, Draco llevó a su hermano al edificio donde se quedaría por el resto de su carrera universitaria. Sin que ellos se dieran cuanta una joven les estaba siguiendo, ella era Perla, ella los seguía para averiguar si aquel joven menor era su antiguo amigo.

Los dos hermanos llegaron al edificio y Draco sacó una pequeña carta y se la entregó a su hermano

"Esto que es?" Preguntó Blu

"Es algo de dinero de emergencia que mamá mandó. Úsalo bien. Hasta luego, hermano" Draco se retiró del lugar, Blu entró al edificio y cuando procedió a subir las escaleras hasta que...

"Blu?" Preguntó Perla al ver al chico subir las escaleras

"Quien lo pregunta?" Blu giró para ver a una chica frente a la puerta del edificio "Te conozco?"

"Soy yo, no me recuerdas?"

"Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo" Blu giró y estaba listo para seguir su camino pero la chica lo detuvo

"Soy yo, Perla" Los ojos de Blu se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras pero el se negaba a creer que su antigua estaba justo allí

"Perla?" Dijo Blu fingiendo estar tranquilo y Perla asintió "No recuerdo haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre"

"Blu, se que estas fingiendo. Hablemos tranquilos como los antiguos amigos que eramos" Blu suspiró ante esto

"Amigos? Amigos!?" Dijo Blu levantando un poco la voz " Hasta donde yo se, tu y yo no somos amigos o no después de lo que me hiciste hace dos años"

"Blu, no lo entiendes. Aquel día no podía..." Pero rápidamente Perla se calló

"No podías que? Mira Perla, yo aquel día hubiese aceptado que te hubieras negado pero insultarme, golpearme y dejarme en ridículo en las afueras del colegio, eso fue algo que no soporté. Ahora si me disculpas... tengo que descansar"

"Blu! Al menos perdóname, no quise hacer eso aquel día"

"No quisiste pero lo hiciste. Perla, te puedo perdonar, pero olvidar lo que me hiciste? No lo creo" Y con eso Blu subió las escaleras haciendo caso omiso a llamados de Perla _"Porque ahora? Porque cuando ya la empezaba a olvidar ella vuelve? Porque?"_

"No puedo creer cuanto haz cambiado en este tiempo..." Perla suspiró de tristeza, tal ves ella había perdido un buen amigo para siempre. Ella caminó hasta su casa solo con una expresión de tristeza. Al llegar a su casa solamente abrió la puerta y fue directamente a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra, sus padres se preocuparon y fueron tras ella para preguntar que le sucedía pero ella no respondía. Su madre entró luego de un par de minutos, ella vio como su hija miraba a la nada mientras estaba acostada en su cama

"Hija, que sucede?" Preguntó la madre de Perla mientras se sentaba junto a su hija

"Nada..." Suspiró Perla

"Hija, se que te pasa algo, dímelo que no hablare nada a tu padre"

"Bien..." Perla habló sabiendo que su madre no iba a rendirse "Recuerdas a Blu?" Y su madre asintió

"Aquel chico que era tu mejor amigo y le terminaste humillando fuera del colegio?"

"Como es que lo sabes?"

"Las noticias vuelan entre padres"

"Bueno, la cosa es que hoy día me lo encontré" Continuó Perla "El ya no es el mismo o no lo era cuando lo encontré. Intenté explicarle las cosas pero el simplemente no me quería escuchar"

"Dale su tiempo, seguramente con el paso del tiempo te escuchara. Por ahora disfruta tus últimos días de diversión que pronto comenzaras la universidad"

"Si, supongo. Gracias, mama" Perla abrazó a su madre en agradecimiento. La madre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta "Tu comida esta lista. Por cierto, Roberto vino a buscarte pero como no estabas el se fue"

"Roberto estuvo aquí?"

"Dijo que iban a salir juntos a algún lugar?"

"Que!? Al parecer no entiende que no quiero nada con el. Primero fueron unos cantos, luego flores que rechacé, y ahora dice que vamos a salir!? Creo que perdió la cabeza"

* * *

 _ **Próximamente el capitulo de Destino diferente: Capitulo 16: Por nuestro hogar**_

 _ **No se si me quedo bien con las palabras en portugués y con ciertas comidas de Río**_

 _ **Actualmente la edad de Blu y Perla en esta historia es cercana a los 17 años**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6: El comienzo universitario_**

 ** _Original name goes here: Gracias! :D. Aunque en la sección gringa creo que si hay una versión de los personajes de Río humanizados, pero creo que lo cancelaron..._**

 ** _No C q poner: Nombre original, ¿no? XD. Si planeo continuar la historia, aunque me tomaré mi tiempo._**

 ** _RioLover36000: Coming soon._**

 ** _Cervezo: Gracias por tu review, escritor de Rio. Con respecto a tus preguntas: 1) Tal vez en dos o tres capítulos se sepa de esto. 2) Posiblemente... 3) Posiblemente x2... 4) Tal vez casos de la vida real... Es broma xd. Pronto se sabrá._**

* * *

Han pasado algunos días desde que Blu se encontró con su antigua amiga Perla. Fueron días de total normalidad para el joven de dieciséis años, días en que su hermano le enseñó las partes restantes de la extensa ciudad de Río. Pero todos esos días llegaron a su fin con la llegada del comienzo de la universidad.

El sol se elevó una vez más sobre los cielos del país brasilero. Blu estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que un sonido irritante comenzó un sonar, era el sonido del despertador. El joven, aún dormido, movió su mano y comenzó a buscar el botón que desactivaría la molesta alarma.

"Cállate ... ¡cállate!" Blu buscaba el botón del despertador. En lugar de presionar el botón, Blu agarró el cable del aparato y lo desconectó. "Que hora es?". Volvió a conectar el cable, y se sorprendió al ver la hora: 8:30. "Hora de levantarse..."

Blu levantó su cuerpo de la cama, se puso un par de pantuflas negras y fue directamente a a la ducha. Ya estando en el baño, se quitó la pijama con la que durmió, entró a la ducha, giró la perilla y el agua cayó. Estuvo duchándose hasta que se aseó completamente.

 _"Eso fue refrescante..."_ Blu salió con una toalla que cubría toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se acercó al armario donde guardaba su ropa, y buscó lo necesario para el día. Cuando ya estaba cambiado, buscó su mochila y alistó algunas cosas: Un hoja, unos cuantos cuadernos, dinero y su reproductor de música.

"Bien! Todo está listo." Blu colocó su mochila en su espalda y fue a la salida del edificio donde se quedaba.

Al salir a la calle, Blu estiró su mano e hizo señas para que algún auto lo llevase a la universidad. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos para que un carro se detuviese a su llamado.

"O que é oferecido, rapaz?" Preguntó el señor dentro del automóvil.

"Conheça a universidade.. Asas azuis?" Preguntó Blu al chófer del móvil. El señor asintió, y Blu subió al auto.

En su camino, el adolescente sacó de su mochila su pequeño reproductor de música. Era una lista extensa de música hasta que se viera uno de sus géneros preferidos, la música clásica.

* * *

 _ **Con Perla**_

"Bien, tengo todo listo". Dijo la adolescente mientras terminaba de alistar las cosas necesarias para su curso universitario.

"Perla, tu desayuno está listo!"

"Ahí bajo!" Perla agarró su mochila, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó.

Un par de tostadas y un jugo de mango esperaban una mesa en la sala principal de la casa. Ella se sentó junto a su padre, quien estaba listo para ir a su trabajo. _**(Ya me dio hambre xd)**_

"Estas lista para tu primer día?" Preguntó el padre. Perla asintió

"Claro que sí! Ya tengo todo listo y estoy preparada para lo que venga."

"Esa es mi niña!" El señor dijo con una sonrisa. "Come con tranquilidad. Te esperaré en el auto" El señor se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa

"Uh?" Perla sintió una pequeña vibración en su pantalón. Saco un celular de pantalla táctil y lo encendió. "Un mensaje de July... ¿Fiesta de ingresados...?" Perla habló en voz baja. "Suena interesante... _¡¿En parejas ?!"_ Perla dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. _"Tiene que ser una broma"._

* * *

 _ **Regresando con Blu - Al otro lado de la ciudad**_

"Obrigado" Blu agradeció al chófer del carro por traerlo.

Frente al joven de pelo castaño era aquella universidad donde él estudia. Edificios con una aproximación de cuatro pisos, zonas de pasto, donde los estudiantes pueden descansar y cafeterías en zonas específicas.

"¡Vaya...!" Blu estaba asombrado por el tamaño de la universidad. "Sabía que el lugar era grande, pero no me imaginé tanto".

Ya he tenido muchos jóvenes tanto mayores como su misma edad en las zonas con pasto, posiblemente esperando el inicio de clases.

"Pela sua expressão, posso ver que você é novo aqui ¿Estou certo?" Habló una voz de un joven mayor que él. Blu giró su mirada hacia la voz, que estaba atrás de él, y vio a un joven rubio.

"Sim, sou novo here" Respondió Blu asintiendo.

El joven rubio sacó un portapapeles, cual es una lista con todos los nombres de los estudiantes nuevos.

"¿Qual é o seu nome?" Preguntó el joven rubio a blu.

"Meu nome é Blu" Respondió el joven castaño.

"Blu, Blu ..." El joven rubio buscaba aquel nombre entre tantos en la lista. "Tyler Blu Gunderson ¿Certo?" Blu asintió. "Espere aí, eu avisarei quando eles chegarem". Dijo mientras apuntaba a un edificio.

"Bem" Dijo Blu asintiendo y se puso camino hacia aquel edificio. "A _partir de ahora tendré que esforzarme por el doble... "_ Su estomago dio un rugido, y solo significó una cosa. _"Aunque primero debo comer algo."_

Él dio una mirada a cada lado del lugar, pero no encontró ningún lugar para comprar algo de comida. Y para evitar pensar en la comida, pensó en revisar su horario de clases.

 _"Que clase es la primera?"_ Sacó una hoja de su mochila, y vio el primer curso de la lista. _"Ornitologia a las 10:30 hasta las 12:30"._ Seguidamente sacó un celular de tapa de su pantalón. _"Son las 9:27 ... Entonces el recorrido debe durar un aproximado de 30 a 40 minutos ... ¡¿Por qué no comí algo antes de venir?!"._ En su ultimo pensamiento, él agacho la cabeza. Él moriría de hambre hasta la mediodía. Cerró la tapa de su celular, y lo guardó.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que aquel joven rubio regresara con otros diecisiete ingresados, todos con diferentes características.

"Bem, vou começar ensinando como salas principais". Habló el joven rubio para todos los nuevos ingresados. "Por aqui"

* * *

 ** _Bueno ... estoy aquí devuelta, aunque un poco cansado xd._**

 ** _Como siempre, estos capítulos son cortos, pero siempre me tomo mi tiempo para traer algo bien escrito... o eso espero xD. (Realmente esto se me complica al imaginarme a los personajes de Rio versión humanos. Intentaré detallar un poco más en futuros capítulos.)_**

 ** _Linda, Tulio, Rafael, Nico y Pedro, etc. Y ya tengo el guión de la historia mas o menos terminado (Tengo ya el final y parte de la mitad). Pronto vendrá otro capitulo_**

 ** _Próximamente vendrá el capitulo niñero. Está en un 60% de escritura. (1100 - 1200)_**

 ** _ETS2: Amigo! Donde has estado? No he sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo xD. Es bueno verte por aquí._**

 ** _BloddyDemon: He leído algunos cuantos de tus fics de Rio. Por lo que he leído, tu personaje favorito es Nico ¿no? Sobre tu actual fic 'Attack on Cats'... Soy yo o a cada rato encuentro referencias a Shingeki no Kyojin? xD. Daría una review, pero me tomaré mi tiempo para escribirla. Y recuerda: Shinsou wo Sasageyo!._**

 ** _GermanTheWriter: U-un escritor antiguo de Rio? *Grito de Fangirl* Nah, estoy de broma xD. La verdad, creo que te conocí por tu fic de How to train your dragon. (Sí, soy un fan de HTTYD y ando esperando la tercera película.). Creo que también la primera historia que leí de ti fue 'Especial' (Buen fic por cierto y valió la espera), cual espero la secuela. Espero ver más de di por aquí pronto._**

 ** _Como siempre pueden decirme si hay algún error en la escritura que lo corregiré al momento que llegue a mi casa. Además, que tanto le dan al capitulo? Han pasado más de 84 años desde que escribí aquí en FanFictión xd._**

 ** _Bueno, sin nada más que decir... Sayonara!_**

* * *

"Y bueno, jefe ¿Cual es el trabajo de ahora?" Preguntó un hombre robusto, cabello negro, ojos marrones, una playera roja y unos jeans azules. A quien le hablaba era un hombre delgado, gafas oscuras, una camisa hawaiana y jeans negros.

"Secuestrar críos para que trabajen de esclavos para una mafia de oriente." Respondió aquel hombre delgado.

"No cree que suena muy cruel hacer eso?"

"Sí... pero nos pagaran una gran suma de dinero; eso es lo que importa. Traigan al niño!"

Se abrió una puerta detrás del aquel hombre. Un niño moreno amarrado de manos y pies fue empujado cuando la puerta de abrió.

"Tú nos ayudarás a encontrar a los críos que necesitaremos. Tu recompensa será regresar a tu hogar. No tienes más opción que aceptar... Muévanse rápido! Solo tenemos un par de semanas para completar el trabajo."

 _ **Próximamente en este fic!**_


End file.
